User talk:Birchpaw001
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birchpaw001 page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wetstream (talk) 22:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Birchpaw! I'm Eeveestar, but call me Eevee, Vee, Redstrike, Blue, Red, but not ''Star. Anyway, welcome to the wiki! I look forward to reading your fanfics! :3 23:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) hello, Birchpaw! I'm RedPandaPotter (but you can call me Red; RedPandaPotter is too much of a mouthful), an admin on this wiki. If you ever need help with anything - making a signature, coding a page or two, or even just creating an article - you can leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! :) As is mandatory for all users, new and old alike, please make sure you read the Rules before proceeding. I hope you have a great time on the wiki, and let me know if you need anything. :) --to dwell on dreams [[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'and forget to live']] 00:01, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey :3 I see that you joined yesterday, and I just wanted to drop by and say hi. I'm Blade, and I'm also a new-ish user on the wiki. It's really fun, though. I look forward to getting to know you better :3 Turn OffThe Lights 23:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Of course, I'd be happy to! What would you like it to say and what colors / fonts would you like on it? :) --well done. you just decapitated your grandfather. 00:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm Mary. Good start on your fanfictions! [[User:Maryjasmine|''It is time]] [[User talk:Maryjasmine|''to face our destinies...]] 17:37, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm Bluejay12, but you can call me Blue or Jay, but I will most prefer Jay since a lot of people call me that. Willowflare's Past sounds awesome, can't wait. Even though I'm new, I know HEAPS. Consult me if you have any questions. :3 [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 06:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up Please refrain from doing one-word-edits to stories. This means doing edits that just add a single word. There are better ways to raise up the amount of edits you have, and doing one-word-edits isn't the way. Thanks :3 [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 23:28, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Please do not add Categories to your pages that do not belong to you. Categories like "Hiddensun's Fanfictions" and "Songflight's Journey" do not belong to you. Badges are very fun things to get. However, you are beginning to abuse the "Badge" right. We just recently added Badges, and if this keeps up, other people may begin to do it too. Then we'll have to remove Badges altogether, which I don't want to do. Badges are a honor to obtain, but isn't a right you should abuse. Thank you. [[User:Wetstream|'''''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 02:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) When you edit pages there should be a little box to the right that says Categories. You can delete and add categories there. [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 02:49, November 22, 2013 (UTC) You might be in source mode? In source mode it usually brings things like files and such to the tops. In visual you can just highlight the word with your mouse the click the both, italic, underline, etc. buttons. Just in case you needed and example :3 [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...']] 03:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC)